Motors having a structure in which a member supporting an outer ring of a bearing is covered with, for example, a resin to reduce a shaft current flowing through the bearing have been conventionally proposed to prevent bearing faults due to electric corrosion. In a conventional motor, a bearing needs to be fitted firmly into an insulating bracket not to separate from each other. This causes a problem that work efficiency in motor assembling is low.
For example, Patent Literature 1 listed below discloses a conventional motor in which one side of a bearing bracket that contacts with an insulating member has a concave part, and the insulating member has a convex part corresponding to the concave part. The convex part of the insulating member fitted in the concave part of the bearing bracket prevents separation of the relevant bearing and the bearing bracket and improves the assembling efficiency.